For Being You
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: Just a few kawaii moments between a Yami and his Hikari. Please Review! I'm new here! *UPDATE* Ch.3 is up! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Escuro: Yami/Yugi fluffiness!!! ^__^ Kawaii moments ahead!!  
  
Yami: What is "fluffiness"?  
  
Escuro: O.O WHAT IS "FLUFFINESS"?! How dare you ask me such a question?! Just do the disclaimers and find out for yourself!  
  
Yami: Touchy aren't we? Well anyways, Escuro doesn't own Yugioh or the movie 'The Mummy'. This will have implied shounen ai so don't read if you don't like.  
  
Escuro: Now while I teach Yami the meaning of "fluffiness" you read the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look at my Hikari quietly as he watches a movie on TV. His delicate face set on watching the screen intently and his violet eyes wide in suspense. As if sensing he is being watched he turned around slowly pausing the movie.  
  
"Hey Yami! Would you like to join me?" he asked motioning toward the seat next to him.  
  
I blinked in surprise at first but then gave a small smile and sat next to him. He un-paused the movie he was watching and sat back this time laying his head on my lap. I simply smiled at him. He returned the smile before turning his head to watch the movie.  
  
My eyes wandered from my Aibou to the screen to see what had him so captivated. It seemed like the movie was starting because the title flashed on the screen in big stone like letters. It read 'The Mummy' and in the background was sand and pyramids (Escuro: -_-; I've never seen 'The Mummy' from the very beginning so bear with me.). This caught my attention so I continued to watch.  
  
Halfway through the movie, when the special effects became more intense, Yugi changed position so that he was cuddled against my chest. I looked down to see him fighting to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Hikari, it's getting late. You should be asleep," I said quietly to the half-asleep form in my arms. His eyes opened more as he shook his head no, like a small child not wanting to leave a theme park. I chuckled softly.  
  
"Fine I'll let you finish the movie. But when it's done, strait to bed," I decided.  
  
"Yes mother," he said rolling his eyes. I pouted as he giggled at the gesture. Yet again his attention faced the movie but he was soon fast asleep in my embrace.  
  
I took the remote and turned off the movie before picking him up and heading upstairs. Once in his room I placed him on the bed and wrapped him with the white comforter. As I turned to leave his room I heard him call me. I turned my head back to see him sitting up and staring at me with his amethyst eyes.  
  
"Stay with me?" he more stated than asked.  
  
I nodded and slipped under the cover to join my Hikari. As I made myself comfortable my Aibou just watched with shining eyes.  
  
"Yami, can I tell you something?" he said timidly looking down. His cheeks were a rosy pink.  
  
Curious as to what he wanted to ask I said "Go on."  
  
"Well Yami, I...I think I've fallen for someone," he said, his blush growing more as he looked up at me.  
  
My heart stopped for a moment. My beautiful light was in love with someone else. I tried my best to keep tears from flowing as I asked "Who?"  
  
"I don't know if I can tell you yet but I need advice," he paused and glanced downward, "I'm afraid he might reject me."  
  
My eyes widened for a moment. Did my angel just say he? Maybe there's still hope.  
  
"Why would anyone reject you Hikari?" I answered. He blushed a deeper shade of red if possible.  
  
"I would like to know who is the object of your affections though." I added.  
  
Yugi just shook his head vigorously and hid himself under the covers. I heard a muffled 'Forget it' from under the sheets.  
  
I laughed at his childlike behavior before pulling the sheet off his head. Blonde bangs fell gently by his eyes. I reached a hand to brush them away so as to kiss his forehead. He cheeks became rosy once again.  
  
I moved forward so that my forehead was touching his and looked into those lilac pools of innocence.  
  
"I know you will tell me when you're ready, my beautiful Aibou. Just remember I'm here for you," I whispered before kissing his cheek lightly.  
  
"Yes Y-yami," he whispered back. I couldn't imagine his cheeks could become redder than they were now. He buried his face in my chest as he wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace.  
  
"Arigato Yami, for being there..." Yugi mumbled before letting sleep take him over.  
  
I looked down at the sleeping bundle in my arms.  
  
"Arigato Yugi, for being you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: So that's "fluffiness"...  
  
Escuro: Yup! Anyways please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Escuro: Due to popular demand I have decided to continue 'For Being You'!  
  
Yami: You call 3 reviews popular demand?  
  
Escuro: Shush you! ^__^ Anyways thank you Queen of Eternal Darkness, Yami- Yugi, and Misura for your encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy the second (and probably the last) chapter of FBY!  
  
Yami: Yeah and as always Escuro does not own Yugioh or anything else that isn't hers in this fic.  
  
Escuro: Thank you Yami! it's sweet of you to do the disclaimers without me asking! *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: -_-; Not again...  
  
Escuro: On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon shone brightly than ever that night, trying it's best to outshine the stars. Its moonbeams hit the residents of Domino City, whether awake or asleep. Two of these residents were sleeping peacefully on a small bed, a warm white comforter covering them. The taller of the two almost identical boys had his arms wrapped around the other boy protectively. The small boy was cuddled into the embrace, golden locks falling in front of his angelic face.  
  
As if giving up on the game it had started with his twinkling friends the moon dimmed and rested as the stars took over their nightly duties of lighting up the night sky. All the while the two boys slept, too caught up in their dreams of one another to notice.  
  
The small boy opened one lilac eye lazily. He look at his surroundings through half-lidded eyes as he tried to remember what had woken him up. He shuffled his body a bit in order to move closer to whatever warm object he was up against. The 'object' mumbled something before adjusting 'its' arms around the smaller boy's lithe body. The boys eyes opened wide as he looked up to see what he had expected to see; his sleeping Yami.  
  
His cheeks grew hot as he tried to slip out of his Yami's embrace but to no avail. The spirit just tightened his grip and buried his face into Yugi's hair. Yugi blushed again then sighed seeing he would have to wake his Yami either way. He moved his head to the side and checked the time on his digital clock. '2:39' he thought wearily. He closed his eyes deciding to wake up Yami.  
  
"Yami..." he said quietly. Yami just moved his head up a bit.  
  
"Come on Yami..." Yugi continued tilting his head upward.  
  
Not noticing the closeness between the both of them his lips accidentally pressed against Yami's. His eyes widened as his Yami returned the kiss softly. Yugi relaxed into the kiss but almost whimpered in disappointment as the warmth left his lips. He opened his eyes to see his Yami looking at him with a soft gaze. His crimson eyes were filled with an unfamiliar emotion that frightened Yugi.  
  
"Gomen Yami I didn't mean-" He was cut off when Yami kissed him again.  
  
As they parted Yugi looked down embarrassed at what had happened between the two of them but at the same time felt ecstatic. He loved his Yami with all his being but he wasn't sure about his darker half's feelings towards him. For now all he could do was bask in the warmth Yami's touch gave him.  
  
The stars 'giggled' at the scene and sent their best wishes to the newly bound couple. The moon 'smiled' warmly sending it's brightest beams to the two boys.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: What's with the whole moon and stars thing?  
  
Escuro: Just felt like it. It seemed appropriate. Anyways Review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Escuro: Hi everyone! I was reading over the reviews for my story 'For Being You' when I saw all those flattering reviews begging me for another chapter. *blushes* And to think this story started as a one-shot thought up late one night.  
  
Yami: It's...okay.  
  
Escuro: Right...Anyways here is the third installment of 'For Being You'. I'm pretty sure it's the last but don't listen to me; I said the exact same thing about the second chapter. Yami, disclaimers.  
  
Yami: Escuro doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Escuro: On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I shifted in my sleep holding on tighter to the small bundle in my arms. I open up my eyes slowly staring into the face of my always kawaii Aibou. His hair even more disheveled than usual and his blonde bangs falling carelessly in front of his eyes. I brushed them away tenderly knowing that my Hikari was a light sleeper. His eyes flutter a bit before going to their previous closed position. Cute.  
  
The sun rose about an hour ago and it's blinding rays are peeking through the closed shudders. Thin strips of light from the window landed on the floor illuminating the area. A stray ray of light landed in my eyes causing me to shield them almost automatically. From my shaded eyes I glanced at the digital clock. '9:48' glowed in bright green numbers. I slipped out of bed without waking my Aibou and opened the shudders. The room filled with sunlight and my Aibou lay unaffected, back turned to the burning light. He'll awake soon enough.  
  
I leave to room quietly and slipped downstairs to the kitchen. It has been quieter since Yugi's Grandpa left on a business trip. The first thing Yugi and I usually hear in the morning is Grandpa's sweeping.  
  
I walk to the fridge and take out some milk and butter. I place them on the table and continue on to the bread box. While placing the bread in the toaster I here a sleepy 'Good Morning' from behind. I turn around and see my Yugi in the kitchen doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes. In his left hand there is a pillow that had obviously been dragged downstairs subconsciously. Half of it was on the floor as Yugi made no real effort to keep it suspended. He looked so much like a child at that very moment that I had to laugh at the scene.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, the last hints of sleep leaving with those words.  
  
"Just a thought Aibou. Nothing important." He raised an eyebrow curiously before taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
The crisp bread popped out of the toaster at that moment stopping the conversation with my Hikari. I got a plate and put the toasted bread on it before handing it to my Aibou with a butter knife as well. I was about to go get him a cup when he stopped me mid-stride.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes Aibou?"  
  
"Do you love me?" The bluntness of the question surprised me for a few seconds before a warm smile settled on my face.  
  
"Of course Aibou, more than life itself."  
  
He smiled brightly and flung himself out of the chair and strait at me. We both landed on the floor with a thud and him with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He looked up chin resting on my chest and violet eyes shining with joy before speaking again.  
  
"I love you too, Yami," he said before planting a chaste kiss on my lips.  
  
The small smile he gave me afterwards reassured me that everything was going to be alright between the two of us. Yeah, everything's going to be just fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: Hope you enjoyed that! It's dedicated to all my reviewers out there!  
  
Yami: Please review.  
  
Escuro: Yeah please Review. Ja! 


End file.
